Maestro sensual
by cereza94
Summary: Era mi ultimo años de instituto, era el mi ensoñación, era tan sensual y de la nada estaba atrapada en una relación llena de secretos, escondida de todos y llena de placeres que yo aun no conocía con el; como resistirse a un hombre tan sensual que te cambia la vida, pero eso me hace fuerte y nadie jugara conmigo a menos que yo imponga el juego
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo una nueva Historia y así es la primera que escribí y esta terminada pero en otra pagina, tal vez le haga modificaciones y la deje más bonita, por lo pronto aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste :]

* * *

Era un feo viernes y lo único interesante hasta ahora era que esta en clase de cálculo con mi amor platónico (ósea el maestro Sasuke); siempre desde que lo conozco he tirado baba por él, de sus ojos azabaches, su cabello, su magnífico rostro y ni que hablar de su cuerpo y su carácter. Siempre tan enigmático, el hombre más sensual jamás conocido y soy mujer medio niña y aun así siento un estúpido amor y deseo por el, aunque lo ultimo jamás lo admito ante nadie.

Después de terminar mi clase fui a la tonta clase de Artes, quería comer así que contaba los minutos para el break e ir a la cafetería por mi adorada comida. Cuando termino la aburrida clase de Artes, casi salí corriendo del salón y Bueno después de verme tonta pare y caminaba hacia la cafetería en busca de algo para mi hambriento estomago, encontrándome con mi amiga Hinata. De camino nos encontramos con Ino. En la fila para pagar nos Platicamos de todo como siempre y como no encontramos banca dentro de la cafetería tuvimos que comer en uno de los jardines.

-¿Que planes tienen para hoy chicas?- Ino como siempre buscaba la manera de sonsacarnos y llevarnos a sus locos ambientes.

-Dormir-

-Pasar el tiempo con la familia-

-Shit par de aburridas- nos miro con esos azules ojos y su ceño fruncido.

En ese momento paso Sasuke frente a nosotros y bueno yo como siempre me perdí en su presencia, pero joder que seria una loca si sus anchos hombros, su piel de porcelana y esos ojos no me emocionaran, la verdad terminaba temblando como una hoja de papel al viento.

-Deja de babear frentona- Genial la idiota de Ino y su manía por hablar de mas en voz alta. Mi cara se encendió al instante.

-Carajo cállate- Sasuke me dirigió una mirada intensa y yo, bueno casi me desmayo, joder. El timbre anuncio la vuelta a clases.

-Vamos chicas- la pobre Hina debía poner paz, antes de que matara a esa estúpida.

Cada quien volvió a sus respectivas clases. Y el día paso sin mas momentos incomodos y sin ver a Sasuke era un día tranquilo y Al final estaba sola guardando mis cosas en el casillero, había salido tarde en viernes que genial y todo porque tenía una práctica de laboratorio muy larga, odio las cromatografías -.- mis amigas querían esperarme, pero sabía que tardaría y no era nada justo para ellas, mas un viernes, joder ahora quería llegar y dormir, me daba mucha gracia recordar como la cerda me miro cuando les dije que se fueran. Maldita loca!

Camine al baño deseaba mojarme la cara para despabilarme y poder seguir con lo que restaba del día trágico y cansado que había tenido. Abrí la puerta del baño aun sin entrar y sentía una mirada en mi nuca no quise voltear por miedo así que entre al baño rápido, si tenía suerte la persona que me estaba mirando se iría o eso pensé que sería más lógico, estar en la escuela me estaba dañando los nervios.

Una vez frente al espejo, puse las manos bajo el grifo de agua para llenarlas de la suficiente agua para mojar mi cara. Me asuste y estuve a punto de gritar cuando sentí unas manos en mi cadera, pero al mirar por el espejo me quede totalmente pasmada, sin decir ni hacer nada, la sangre se congelo en mis venas y estuve apunto de que mi corazón se detuviera. Y es que, que podía hacer, Sa-sas-suke Uchi-chi-ha me está tocando y no era un sueño, pues yo no recordaba haberme acostado a dormir. Tal vez era el claro recordatorio que debía ir a un siquiátrico a encerrarme.  
Me volteo de inmediato y me beso fieramente, yo no sabía cómo seguirle el ritmo, si tengo experiencia creo que ha sido de un beso tierno y hace mil años y no sabia como besar a un hombre a ese ritmo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Subí mis manos a sus cabellos que tanto había deseado tocar antes, debía aprovechar esta loca oportunidad de ser cierta y si era mentira por dios quería aprovecharla. Y como reflejo de mi acción él me subió al lavabo, me tomo fuerte de la cintura para acercarme a él y me obligo a abrir las piernas, dándole paso para que estuviéramos más juntos.

No lo podía creer pero no lo detuve, nunca había estado con nadie, pero deseaba estar con él no importaba las consecuencias. Lo abrace y el subió sus manos por mis piernas dejándolas al descubierto al subir mi falda escolar. Sentía un calor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, pero principalmente se alojaba en mi vientre como si fuera un ciclón dentro. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas y subir por mi cintura llegando por debajo de mi blusa, entonces paro.

–Sakura esto no está bien no debemos seguir- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

–¿Porque? – mi voz sonaba mas débil de lo normal

- Eres mi alumna y debería respetarte-

–No quiero que me respetes, quiero que me beses y hagas conmigo lo que quieras- Estaba desesperada por que siguiera y no deseaba en lo más mínimo que parara. Podría sonar como una zorra pero al carajo el me encantaba y tiraba baba por el desde comienzo de año.

-Si sigo no podre parar.- Fue su dura contestación con la voz totalmente ronca, pero me detuve a observar sus ojos y a mi parecer ardían de deseo un deseo que rogaba porque fuera por mi o eso quería creer.

–No te detengas yo quiero estar contigo.-

-Pero es delito hacerlo con una menor- De inmediato se me subieron los colores a la cara. Al darme cuenta que si pretendía hacer lo que yo pensaba por el amor de dios era lo que pensaba! Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero lo alcance en la puerta le tome la mano y le puse seguro a la puerta.

–Nadie tiene por que enterarse.-

- Sakura-

Lo calle con un beso y trate de que fuera tan intenso como él que él me dio. De pronto me acorralo de nuevo entre el lavabo y su cuerpo. Me tomó de la cintura y me subió al lavabo de nuevo esta vez me desabrocho la blusa por completo y la tiró al suelo, estuve a punto de taparme y me puse roja como tomate maduro, pero él tomo ambos pechos por sobre la tela de mi ropa interior entre sus manos y los acaricio despacio y suave y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Se agacho y beso desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis senos. Volvió hacia mis labios y los devoro mientras que con sus manos recorría mis piernas sin pudor alguno; decidí desnudarlo a él también le quite el saco, y desabroche poco a poco su camisa su corbata se la había quitado no sé en qué momento. Yo morí por pasar mis manos por su bien y escultural pecho.

Me quede de boba viendo su torso desnudo, paso las manos por mi espalda y de un solo movimiento me quito mi sostén. Tomo un seno con sus manos y el otro con su boca y lo comenzó a succionar, era demasiado así que no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca. Una de sus manos bajo a mi intimidad y comenzó a moverla lentamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera, yo iba a explotar con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me quito las bragas y yo desabroche torpe y lentamente su pantalón y cinto, y lo escuche reír por mi torpeza, se los termino de bajar sin mi ayuda y quedo solo en bóxers frente a mí. Lo abrase me avergonzaba verlo así, pero entendí que fue un error porque pego su anatomía a la mía y pude notar que su miembro estaba totalmente rígido y al parecer era muy grande, ¿Cómo cabería eso dentro de mí?, una angustia comenzaba en mi cabeza, pero se desvaneció en mi vientre.

Mi cabeza dejo de funcionar cuando se soltó de mi abrazo y se puso de rodillas, sentí su aliento entre mis piernas, de pronto su lengua jugaba con mi centro y lambia todo a su paso; comenzó un vaivén en el cual entraba y salía de mi cavidad, que cada vez estaba más húmeda y resbaladiza. De un momento a otro me vine y teniendo mi primer orgasmo, algo totalmente placentero, algo tan nuevo, tan intenso y tan magnifico; el saboreo mi esencia, esto me parecía algo asqueroso al principio, pero cuando mire su cara de satisfacción toda vergüenza o asco desapareció.

De pronto me beso y entonces sentí como me penetraba y sentí un dolor intenso en mi entrepierna y lo abrace con todas mis piernas. –Ya pasara Cerezito.- susurro en mi oído. El dolor se fue y abrió paso al placer; Sasuke comenzó a moverse lento y delicado, me desesperaba así que lo bese lo más intenso que pude y funciono, sus envestidas tomaron velocidad e intensidad como si fuera un caballo a todo galopé; yo trataba juro que sí, de no gemir en voz alta, pero me era imposible, si no expresaba lo que sentía, me volvería loca. Al carajo si alguien oía maldita sea esto era genial.

No se cuantas veces le arañe la espalda, o cuantas veces lo bese intentando callarme, pero el comenzó a gruñir tan endemoniadamente sexy que ya no pude más y me abandone a mis instintos, el me besaba el cuello y me acariciaba las piernas con una pasión que hacía que ardiera mi sangre, aun dentro mis venas. Por mi parte acariciaba su pecho y de vez en cuando hundía mis uñas en ese sagrado cuerpo. Quería marcarlo y que solo fuera mío.

El tomaba de vez en cuando mis pechos y jugaba con mis pezones erectos, no se cuanto paso pero no quería que terminará, poco a poco llegue al orgasmo aun más placentero que el anterior y gemí como loca su nombre y el gruño prácticamente el mío. Sentí su esencia recorrer mi interior y llenar todo a su paso yo lo abrase del cuello fuerte y el tomo mi cintura como si tuviera temor de que me fuera, me dio un largo beso y me tomo en brazos sentí sus manos traviesas en mi zona más sensible, reí al ver que disfrutaba de mi cara, siempre fui gestuda y al parecer ante tal situación mis muecas no se iban a ir.

Me poso en el suelo y recogió mi ropa, comenzó a vestirme como si fuera una muñeca y no pudiera hacerlo sola, comprendí que tal vez era el adiós. Ciertamente lo era o eso creí; no emití sonido hasta que el termino de cambiarse. Que podía hacer, llorar no era opción el quiso parar y yo segui tal vez el solo quería calmar sus ganas y yo fui tan idiota que no dude en abrirle las piernas.

-Spongo que es el adiós- mencione en un susurro.

- hmp- fue su única respuesta. Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me detuvo tomando mi muñeca.

–Sakura, vamos a mi departamento y no acepto un no- sentencio

Camine a su lado para salir de la escuela y dirigirnos al estacionamiento en busca de su porsche y directo a su departamento, llena de nervios por lo que podía pasar. No podía crer que acabara de tener una experiencia tan genial y atrevida, yo no era así, pero obvio con este hombre estaba claro que yo no seria tan buena como había sido hasta ahora, carajo nadie me creería lo que paso, peor aun no se lo podía decir a nadie, era mi mayor y mas genial, placentero e inolvidable secreto.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Mi alumna favorita

Eh vuelto gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les gusto, bueno aquí sin mas les dejo el segundo capi que espero también sea de su agrado

* * *

El auto corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, yo prácticamente de piedra estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana para no ver su cara, en el radio sonada "the only exception" de PARAMORE, una de mis bandas favoritas; tarareaba o eso creo, mis nervios no me dejan estar segura nada en realidad; estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué pasa con seguridad; de hecho seguía atontada por lo que paso en el colegio con mi profesor de cálculo. Yo seguía sin creerme que hoy en la mañana aun babiaba por el y hace escasa media hora el me había hecho tocar el cielo con un orgasmo.

El a mi lado conduciendo de lo más tranquilo, mientras yo trataba de ignorarlo como parecía hacerlo él. Paramos y pensé que habíamos llegado al lugar de nuestro destino, pero al voltear la vista al frente me di cuenta que solo era el semáforo rojo lo que nos detenía. Sentí una mano fría en la piel de mis piernas, mire y era la mano de Sasuke obviamente pero eso no le quitaba lo sorpresivo, lo miré retadora como si quisiera regañarlo, como él hacía en clase cuando yo platicaba con Ino. Él me miro y me regalo una sonrisa de medio lado que tanto yo amaba y me dio un dulce beso, mientras su mano seguía en un movimiento ascendente; me sentí morir ante tan delicioso toque, pero me ordene regresar a la realidad.

-Sasuke no está bien que un profesor aproveche el semáforo rojo, para acariciar la pierna de su alumna- El sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Saku me crees tan viejo, como para no comportarme así cuando tengo la oportunidad?-, lo mire y no supe que decir, entonces tome aire y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Sasuke qué edad tienes? –

-Ya me esperaba esa pregunta, pero si te digo no me creerá si seguir con la conversación y hubo silencio por unos 3 segundos, después el auto avanzo.

– Dime por favor, nunca eh sido una persona que le guste quedarse con la curisidad-. Y puse una cara algo vergonzosa, como de suplica al estilo perrito.

- Tengo 18, dentro de 5 meses cumplo los 19- Me quede de piedra solo era un año mayor que yo o menos por que dentro de un mes, cumpliría mis 18 (que por cierto mi madre quería hacerme una cena, aunque yo no estaba muy segura respecto al tema) – Hmp te dije que no creerías-.

– No es eso, solo que no puedo creer que seas solo un año mayor y que me des clases en el colegio, explícate, no entiendo nada-.

-Hmp-.

–Te espero hasta que decidas darme una explicación-. Dio un largo suspiro al parecer no era su fuerte hablar demás sobre su vida personal.

– Doy clases porque soy bueno en la materia y mi tío Madara es el dueño del colegio y me ofreció el trabajo-.

– ¿Y no estudias?- Me puso cara seria.

–Por supuesto de hecho estudió Ingeniero Industrial por las mañanas antes de darte clases-.

– oh- En ese momento llegamos al departamento, se estaciono en su lugar o eso creí, bajo del auto y enseguida, me ayudo a bajar, subimos al ascensor, y al cerrarse las puertas me estampo contra la pared y me beso apasionado y fieramente como la primera vez que lo hizo. Subió su mano por mi pierna derecha y toco mi centro, quería gritar de placer por el simple roce.

– Sasuke no es correcto-. El soltó una risa baja, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Saku tampoco es correcto que le quitara la virginidad a una de mis alumnas en el baño del colegio donde trabajo-. Me dijo en el oído, enseguida me puse roja, no lo podía evitar, no era un tema que me gustara tocar por el momento. Sonó el pitido anunciando que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso. Me soltó y dejo que pasara primero, me dio la mano en cuanto salimos del ascensor y caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta negra marcada con el número 7 en color dorado.

Saco algo de su pantalón, supuse que eran las llaves, pues giro la cerradura y se abrió la puerta. En ese momento me dieron unas ganas de salir corriendo, sentía mi cara arder de solo pensar que estaría dentro de cuatro paredes sola, con el al recordar lo que paso al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y lo que paso en el baño. Pero fue tarde, porque él me jalo y me obligo a entrar, sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y supe que no había escapatoria, me tense y sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, después bajaron a mi cintura y su aliento rosaba mi piel. Me llevo hasta el sillón y me recostó quedando el arriba de mí, pero sin aplastarme con su peso; pasó una de sus manos por mi pelo.

–Me encanta tu cabello-. Sonreí no lo podía creer, el mismo cabello que en la infancia me hizo derramar mil lagrimas, por las burlas de mis compañeros de clases ahora resultaba que le encantaba a el amor de mi vida, al hombre que me hacia suspirar con tan solo voltearme a ver y que me volvía loca desde que comenzó el semestre y lo conocí en el salón de clases. Lo bese para demostrarle mi amor y al separarnos le pregunte.

– ¿por qué te gusta mi cabello?-, solo sonrió de lado tan sexymente.

- Pues porque fue lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti-. Me beso y sus manos traviesas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, yo solo disfrutaba de sus caricias mientras jugaba con sus cabellos tan sedosos entre mis manos. Mire hacia la derecha y vi el reloj sobre la mesa, eran las 8:00 pm, ya debería estar en mi casa. Pare a Sasuke un poco brusco y me miró algo confundido.

-Ya debería estar en mi casa-. Se paro y lo oí decía mierda mientras se acomodaba la corbata y me daba la espalda, me pare del sillón y camine hacia él lo abrace por la espalda. Voltio de inmediato, me tomo la mano y sus llaves. Salimos del departamento y le indique el camino a mi casa, detuvo el auto por mi petición a la vuelta de mi casa y le pedí que me esperara, era viernes y podía pedir permiso para salir con él, claro que no le diría a mis padres a donde iría ni con quien, pero les podía decir una mentirita para salir con él y aclarar las cosas respecto a que éramos.

Entre en mi casa, deje las cosas de la escuela en mi cuarto y camine en busca de mis padres, por suerte no me pidieron explicaciones de porque no había llegado antes, ni tampoco de con quién ni a donde saldría. Así que aproveche y corrí a mi cuarto a bañarme, no me tarde mucho, me cambie lo más rápido que pude; me puse una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa pálido de tirantes y encima un chaleco de mezclilla que hacia juego con la minifalda, unos tacones del tono de la blusa y deje mi cabello suelto algo ondulado y me pinte lo más natural posible aunque claro se veía la diferencia con respecto a cómo había llegado del colegio. Mire el reloj y solo había tardado 15 minutos, tomé mi celular, mis llaves y algo de dinero. Cerré mi puerta y les grite a mis padres un adiós. Corrí a encontrarme con Sasuke, pero antes de llegar le mande un mensaje a Ino "si te marcan mis papás, diles que estoy contigo, no preguntes luego te explico…. Ato. Saku"

* * *

Llegue a donde se encontraba Sasuke, me miro de arriba abajo, sentí que su mirada era de aprobación lo cual me entusiasmo mucho. me acerque y le di un beso rápido.

– ¿a dónde vamos?-

– donde quieras-. Fue mi pobre contestación.

–De acuerdo, ¿se te antoja bailar?-Asentí con la cabeza y subimos al auto, él se quito la corbata y el saco y saco su camisa, desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa y me miro algo divertido - ¿ya parezco un chico de tu edad? –

-Sí- me puse ligeramente seria necesitaba preguntarlo porque la duda me estaba matando. -Sasuke- El me miro como diciendo que tenia sus atención- ¿Que somos?- Él lo pensó un momento para responder

– Soy tu profesor y TU MI ALUMNA FAVORITA-.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco rewiens?


	3. Venganza

Aquí el tercer capitulo, espero les guste :3 saludos a todos los que lo leen y en especial para reikotakashima que comenta en cada capitulo :D

* * *

Me quede callada después de oír a Sasuke decir que solo soy su alumna favorita, no sabía cómo responder, me sentía enojada y decepcionada, sin mencionar que también estaba algo humillada. Pero ¿que podía esperar si yo tuve la culpa por haber tenido relaciones antes de aclarar que éramos o que seriamos en el baño de mi colegio y con mi profesor?, tal vez para el solo sería el juguete de este fin de semana; esto definitivamente era Karma, o sí debería haber un libro que mencionara, que el tener relaciones con un maestro te dejaría como el juguete del fin de semana, así una ya estaría un poco más preparada.

Él conducía por las calles principales de la ciudad, yo en mi asiento no miraba a Sasuke por ningún motivo, sinceramente estaba dolida con él y su respuesta. Él una que otra vez me miraba por el rabillo de sus hermosos ojos ónix, baka, ahí vas de nuevo a idolatrarlo de nuevo. En el radio sonó de nuevo "The only Exception" y comencé a tararear, por auto reflejo volteé a verlo cuando delineo mi pierna con su mano ó una risa baja, cuando casi salto en mi propio asiento y quite su mano, pagaría por lo que había dicho, siempre eh sido algo (bastante) vengativa, pero por el momento era mejor tranquilizarme; mire por la ventana y vi un pequeño bar o antro no sé como describirlo.

–¿Sasuke crees que podamos ir a ahí?- La verdad ya había ido a ese lugar con Ino la semana pasada, pero se me ocurrió que ahí podría vengarme perfecto de Él por lo que me dijo y así sacar esta estúpida sensación de inferioridad que sentía desde sus ultimas palabras.

-¿Hmp no crees que eres muy chica para entrar ahí?- me miro algo intrigante

–Hmp pues también soy muy chica como para haberme acostado en el baño de un colegio con mi profesor de Cálculo; pero lo hice no?- solté con algo de ironía.

– Está bien, pero nada de separarse de mí-

– Ahora me dirás que eres posesivo y celoso-

–SI LO SOY, LO QUE ES MÍO, NADIE MÁS LO TOCA, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO- Solté una gran carcajada que se escucho por todo el auto e hizo que el ceño de Sasuke aparecer de una manera que se veía realmente malo y da terror tal vez, pero a mí solo me provocaba más risa, al menos esto me daba la razón en que mi plan funcionaría con él.

Sasuke se había estacionado el auto en un estacionamiento situado debajo del antro, y yo seguí riéndome, pero mi risa se corto, al ver a Sasuke encima de mí, me sorprendí como primera respuesta a la acción, pero me relaje y le susurre al oído, de una manera que creía no saber hacer, ero bueno hoy estaba empezando a conocer a una nueva yo por así decirlo.

–No te enojes, solo no seas tan posesivo o me iré- Extrañamente eso lo calmo, y se bajo del auto abriéndome la puerta para que yo también bajara, como todo un caballero.

Subimos al antro y entramos sin ninguna objeción ya que Sasuke era amigo del dueño creó o al menos eso me dio a entender, cuando le pregunte. Al entrar la música inundo cada uno de mis sentidos, al igual que las luces que paseaban por todo el lugar, al punto de marearme, pero no podía irme tan fácilmente y aceptar que soy demasiado ñoña.

-Espérame voy por un trago- me susurro sexymente al oído, a lo que Yo solo asentí, eso me daba tiempo de elegir a algún chico de los que conocí la semana pasada, para que me ayudara a vengarme de mi adorado Profesor. En ese momento mis ojos se cruzaron con Sasori, muy bien el me ayudaría sin pedir explicación ya que era primo lejano de Ino y lo conocía desde hacía años y nuestras pequeñas charlas eran de buenos amigos, aunque no nos viéramos tan seguido.

-Hola Sasori, ¿como estas?- le dije con una gran sonrisa al acercármele.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, estoy bien ya sabes divirtiéndome, después de una larga semana de Universidad- Me dijo al darse la vuelta y mirarme con una de sus grandes sonrisas, Sasori cursaba el 2º año de Universidad en la carrera de Leyes, así que los fines se embriagaba y así para olvidar el estrés según él; aunque nunca lo eh visto beber más de tres cervezas. -¿Hoy no vino Ino?- Pregunto mirando a todas partes, negué con la cabeza -Mmm me sorprende verte aquí entonces Saku, no es normal tu presencia en este tipo de lugares, por lo general Ino te arrastra- Sonrió de nuevo y me sonroje tontamente.

-Lo sé y quería pedirte un grandísimo favor Sasori- ligeramente y no se porque agache mi cabeza, como niña regañada.

–Adelante pequeña dime como quieres que te ayude- el siempre me hablaba con tanta dulzura.

-Hmp, quiero… quiero decir ¿ves al chico que está en la barra?- el asintió mirando en la dirección que yo le mencionaba.

–jha jha pequeña no me digas que estás saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha- me sonroje más

–Algo así, ¿lo conoces?- dije con algo de interés, no estaba de más saber algo más de Sasuke, ya que casi no sabía nada.

-Claro está en la misma universidad que yo, pero creo que es un año más chico, pues va en primero- bueno al menos sabía cual universidad, pero seguía sin saber nada aún o casi nada.

–Sasori, quiero que me ayudes a ponerlo celoso, el punto es que no se cómo- dije algo avergonzada, realmente llegaba ser muy ñoña. Al mirar la cara de Sasori me extraña pues parecí desencajado, como si no supiera que decir. -Losé parexco una niña pequeña- pero no volvió a decir nada –Sasori ¿estás bien?- Y en el momento soltó una risa de lo más estruendosa

–Si pequeña solo que, me resulta extraño, que tu una niña quiera darle celos al Uchiha cuando estás saliendo con él, ¿sabes cuantas chicas mueren por que él las voltee a verlas siquiera?- Sentí una punzada de celos, cuando debería ser el Uchiha el celosa.

-NO- Fue la respuesta hosca que le di, el volvió a reír; pero me paso el brazo por los hombros como siempre y me llevo hasta la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a bailar y Sasori, se pegaba a mí, en lugar de bailar parecí otra cosa, que para nada me gustaba; cada vez me daba más cuenta que realmente en lo general soy una mojigata, una niña pequeña y eso no me agradaba, pero por darle celos a Sasuke lo aguantaría y quizás debería cambiar un poco mi forma de ser, estaba cerca de cumplir los 18 y yo seguía igual o peor que Hinata. Pasaron los minutos y no veía a Sasuke por ningún lado, aunque sentía una mirada en mi cuerpo constante, pero identificaba de quien era, creo que mi baile era algo tenso y robótico, Sasori no paraba de reír en mi oído.

-Pequeña, relájate, deberías bailar como Hilary Duff en esa canción que tanto te gusta-

-¿Te refieres a Stranger?-

-Si esa, donde baila como bailarina oriental, no recuerdo el nombre de la canción-

-Ok, pero deberías darme algo de espacio- sonrio y se alejo unos centímetros, lo justo para empezar por mover mis caderas, pero n conseguía ir a un ritmo parecido a la mísica que tenia de fondo, Sasori se río.

-Nena, espera, sígueme- fuimos con el DJ y le pidió justo la canción de Stranger de Hilary, y regresamos al centro de la pista, me encantba esa canción y la había bailado siempre con Ino, incluso en este bar, mis caderas subían y bajaban y torso se movía junto al ritmo, me coloque las manos a los lados de la cabeza y la movi justo como en el video, Sasori bailaba unos centímetros junto a mi, de manera sexy y no paraba de reír, aplaudió y se acerco más a mi. -Así nena- y pso sus manos en mis caderas mientras seguíamos bailando.

Baile toda la canción y la disfrute mucho, por esos escasos 3 minutos olvide que hacia y con quien había venido, la siguiente canción era algo molesta a mis oídos y me canse de bailar, además de que esto no estaba sirviendo de nada, digo Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado y yo no pensaba seguir bailando así con Sasori, porque los chicos de alrededor de mi ya me miraban mal, y estaba el punto de que aunque Sasori tratara de no pegarse demasiado a mi,lo hacia y eso me hacia sentír en extremo incomoda.

-Gracias, Sasori, sabes debo irme-

-Espera, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- me susurro al oído, mientras me abrazaba un poco por la cintura, atrás de nosotros estaba una castaña, con la que el, bailo la semana pasada y la cual no me miraba muy contenta que digamos.

-Descuida- le sonreí -Mejor encárgate de hacer feliz a esa tipa de allá- El miro desinteresado y después le sonrío pícaro. -No quiero que me mate, al salir del baño- le dije y el se largo otra carcajada, mientras yo le guiñaba el ojo. -Hare que el baka de Sasuke me lleve a casa-

-Mmmm eso no me agrada srta.- dijo dándole un trago a su vaso de cerveza -Pero bueno en fin, directo con él eh- me dijo con una mirada de regaño -Hay mucho lobo suelto- dijo mirando alrededor -Y tu- dijo apuntándome y acercándose a mi oído -Eres una dulce y tierna caperucita- me sonroje y la tipa me miraba peor aun, no se porque pero quería que se retorciera de celos la muy perra.

-shh tu tranquilo que me se cuidar- pase mis manos por el cuello de Sasori y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, me solte y le ddedique una sonrisa y un guiño. enseguida la tipa esa se le acerco con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cuídate, te veo después Saku-

Camine al baño, quería un par de minutos para pensar, sin que el ruido de la música me taladrara los oídos; decidí ir al baño del segundo piso para, alejarme más y tener más tiempo de pensar, además que ese piso tenia menos gente, como había descubierto la semana pasada, al querer recomponer a Ino, después de su aventura con el barman del primer piso. Al subir el último escalón, tuve visibilidad de la pequeña planta de arriba, que era algo más pequeña que la del piso inferior y tenía menos gente, mi mirada dio un paseo por toda la planta y en el rincón pude ver a Sasuke con un vaso de vodka (supuse) en la mano.

Miraba hacia abajo, como buscando a alguien, también vi unas cinco o seis chicas que no paraban de mirarlo e insinuársele, pero el parecía no notarlas. Sinceramente me dieron ganas de matarlas por ofrecidas, y por querer acercársele al parecer era cierto lo que dijo Sasori, con que estaba rodeado de chicas; mis cavilaciones, pararon de golpe cuando Sasuke alzo su vista y me miro, bastante enojado, como cuando en clase Naruto un amigo de él y también profesor del colegio, llegaba a interrumpir su clase y casi creo que lo mataba si no era por las alumnas. Ahora que lo pensaba Naruto tampoco debía ser tan grande como yo suponía; Sasuke avanzo hacía mí y me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, me daba miedo, así que camine lo más rápido posible al baño, en busca de refugio.

Al entrar gracias a dios estaba vació, me dirigí a lavamanos y tome agua, esto siempre me calmaba, pero sentí unas manos subir mi falda y comprendí que ir al baño era un error, más cuando vi que la puerta tenía seguro y que si gritaba nadie me oiría por la música tan alta; como tuvo tiempo de entrar, cerrar y yo ni en cuenta. Mire a Sasuke por el reflejo del espejo y su mirada reflejaba lo enojado que estaba. Estaba justo detrás de mí, se veía tan imponente con sus 20 cms mas de altura y su rostro enojado. ¿Qué me haría? sinceramente estaba aterrada, y comprendí que no debía tratar de ponerlo celoso. Pero el se lo merecía, los profesores no deben sentirse enojados porque su alumna favorita baile con un amigo o si?

* * *

Listo, que les pareció, Sakura se pone más atrevida jhajahhajha.

**V-Uchiha:** Sorry no te puedo aclarar bien lo del sumary, si no te daría la historia en sí, espero que te guste la continuación, saludos.

**reikotakashima:** jhahahjah lo se, ese Sasuke es todo un loquillo, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, un saludo y gracias por tus comentarios.

**lau:** Que te pareció la conti? Gracias por comentar.


End file.
